Support is requested for participation in the cooperative clinical trials program of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. The SEG is committed to improve cancer therapy through scientific testing and evaluation of innovative and rational treatment methods involving multiple clinical disciplines. One of the Group's purposes is the acquisition and involvement of sufficient numbers of suitable patients to answer important clinical problems in a reasonable period of time. Equally fundamental is the stimulation of original scientific thought through the collaborative efforts of qualified investigators and clinicians. Important secondary purposes include 1) providing the capability for bringing better methods of treatment to a larger proportion of the cancer population, 2) educating and training physicians for delivery of good cancer care, and 3) bridging the gap between specialized centers and individual practitioners. In addition to formal Phase II-III protocols, ancillary studies at one or more institutions are encouraged, i.e., 1) preliminary studies which may lead to data justifying a group study; 2) basic investigations directed toward elucidating mechanisms of action or other aspects of treatment in a given group protocol; 3) studies directed at better methods of diagnosis or classification of diseases under study or better methods of evaluation of therapeutic efficacy. Emphasis is placed upon thorough planning, careful review of data and statistically sound evaluation of results.